


wishing for you

by sweetsindle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler Amino, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Light Angst, fandom event, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ꜱɪᴇɢʟɪɴᴅᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛꜱ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴏɴ ᴄʜʀɪꜱᴛᴍᴀꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘʟᴀɴꜱ ꜰᴀʟʟ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ.ᴏɴ ᴄʜʀɪꜱᴛᴍᴀꜱ ᴇᴠᴇ, ᴀᴛ ᴘʀᴇᴄɪꜱᴇʟʏ 10:35 ᴘᴍ, ꜱʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴀ ᴋɴᴏᴄᴋ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ.
Relationships: Sieglinde Sullivan & her friends
Kudos: 5





	wishing for you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Perfect Wish Event on the Black Butler Amino!
> 
> And yes I know that The Nutcracker was written in 1892 😔

Emerald green eyes watched the crackling fire before her. 

Sieglinde Sullivan took a deep breath, her eyes practically trained on glowing embers as she let her mind wander, far away from the busy day she had just completed only a few hours prior. The day, per usual, had been filled to the brim with work and both new and old scientific research - with the help of Wolfram, after what felt like an eternity after moving to England, they had finally found time to unpack and organize her work, which took up most of that day, with little time for fun, or many breaks - assuming they wanted to get it done. 

And wanting to get it done, they did DEFINITELY did. It had been a few months since they had arrived, and still, a majority of what they had managed to bring with them all the way from Germany was packed away in tiny boxes stacked along her lab walls, waiting to be opened and thoroughly sorted. 

She smiled softly in satisfaction at the thought of the final, small brown box she and Wolf had picked through - noticing its emptiness, and thus, the end of the (seemingly) neverending work, and the afterward celebration! 

Sieglinde giggled, remembering how the biscuits tasted - vanilla, chocolate-frosted with candies that she and Wolf had bought one afternoon on a shopping trip while they were picking up Christmas presents for their friends. 

In her head, she recounted the gifts achieved that afternoon: a deep black tophat with a sapphire ribbon for Ciel, a peach-colored dress with snow-white frills for Elizabeth, and a lovely gold watch for Soma! 

Looking over to the end table next to her, she smiled to herself, admiring the gifts that sat nearby, all in brightly-wrapped packages with matching ribbons -but then felt a pit form in her stomach, causing her to turn away. The lot of them had planned to meet up late the next day, but suddenly, everyone got too busy to come. 

She let out a dejected sigh, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. When Sieglinde had gotten the news from Wolf, she had been far from surprised, but it still upset her quite a great deal. The thing she had most looked forward to - seeing her friends - had now disappeared from the Christmas activities planned for the next day. 

What on earth was she going to do?

Of course, she had her own plans before that - all of them had! She and Wolf were going to eat a bunch, open the handmade presents they had crafted for each other, and play games. Soma told her he and Agni were going to eat a big breakfast, exchange presents among them, and then hand out some more to others. Elizabeth was going to spend it with her family, and then she would join Ciel later that night. Ciel was going to sleep in and do a small gift exchange with his servants, have lunch with them, and then spend the rest of the day with Elizabeth until it was time to meet up with everyone.

But now that....wasn't happening. 

What on earth was she going to do now...? 

The green-eyed girl rested her cheek in the palm of one of her hands, setting it on the armrest that she slightly leaned up against. Surely it would be several days until she got to see them...how she already loathed the very idea. 

But still. There wasn't much she could do besides enjoy the holiday as best she could, and patiently wait to see her friends again - and try to have fun, hopefully. 'The more fun you have, Sully, the faster time always flies!' Lizzie told her a few weeks ago, with a broad grin, waving her hands as they walked down the many streets of London. 

That was true...she could have fun—lots, with Wolf. But.........

Sieglinde groaned, flopping on her side. This wasn't going to get aaaaaaaaaaany easier, was it? After a while of thinking, she decided it was time to call it quits and just go to bed for the night and do what she and Wolf planned the next day - hopefully...maybe, the days leading up to seeing everyone would go by quickly! 

She nodded quietly to herself and sat back up, stretching. "Hey, Wolf?" The girl called out, almost immediately getting his attention, his footsteps pounding against the wooden floor as he rushed to her side, appearing there almost a minute later. 

"Lady?" Wolfram asked in his own German tongue, noticing her almost...weary demeanor - whether it was because of earlier that day, or whatever else, he wasn't quite sure... "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah - I'm just...I don't know. We should go to bed or something. You're tired, right?"

"Already?" He asked, raising a brow. "I thought you were going to stay up later! You said earlier that you wished to finish the book you were reading," Wolf said, pointing to the large book of Christmas carols, written in English and bought with the help of Lizzie earlier that week. "Are you already done, or is something on your mind?"

Sieglinde gently grabbed a strand of her short, black hair and twisted it around her finger, looking to the book before picking it up, and setting it on her lap, nodding. "I'm just upset about the change of plans, that's all. I mean, we've been planning this for a while!"

"Ah, I understand. It can be frustrating, yes?"

"Uh-huh...." She leafed through the many pages of the beautiful hardcover book before landing on what she had decided was one of her favorites - The Nutcracker. She had read it twice over already, but it hadn't gotten boring at all! "Hm...Wolf?"

"What is it, My Lady?" Wolf asked, craning his neck slightly, taking the chance to glance at the carefully drawn illustrations in her book. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

She giggled softly and nodded, motioning for her butler to sit down next to her, positioning the book so both of them could read by the dim glow of the fire. Smiling, he took his seat next to her and began to read. "Once, there was a girl named Clara who's family was hosting a Christmas party one evening, on one snowy Christmas Eve...."

A knock at the door. 

And then another. 

And then another. 

Finally, Wolfram seemingly had enough of hearing the onslaught of knocks, groaning as he grabbed a nearby bookmark, slipping it between the pages that he and Sieglinde had been reading out of, and made his way to the door - but not before he heard a familiar voice. Blinking, the older man looked out one of the nearby windows - barely being able to see anything thanks to the snow - but not before catching a glimpse of a head of grey-blue hair underneath a black tophat. 

Sieglinde stared at him, clearly confused, as she cocked her head to the side. "What's going on...?"

As he continued to look (and not being able to see much, besides what he had) Wolf realized - that wasn't just one voice he was hearing, no - 

It was THREE. 

Chuckling softly, he shook his head and turned to Sieglinde before asking if he could carry her to the door. "I think you might have a few visitors, quite a bit early, My Lady-" He said with a grin, causing the girl to gasp, quickly climbing into his arms. 

"Oh, Wolf! You better not be playing tricks!" She said, practically bouncing in his arms, her heart pounding as the two reached the door.

"Why on earth would I ever lie to you?" 

The door was pulled open, revealing who she hadn't thought she would see for _weeks._ Bright (and soft) smiles, hair practically doused in the falling snow, arms full with gifts for her. 

"Since we weren't able to see you tomorrow, we thought we all might pop in now - I hope that's alright~!" Lizzie giggled as she held a soft pink-colored present, topped with a ruby red bow and dotted with the snowflakes that fell from the dark sky. 

Sieglinde felt tears welling up in her eyes, unable to keep herself from smiling like an idiot. "Of course- Come on in, you all must be freezing!" She said, laughing softly as Wolf lowered her down for a moment as she encapsulated the bunch in a warm hug. 

_In that moment, she had everything that she had wished for._


End file.
